


I'll Always Come Back for You

by storybrooke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybrooke/pseuds/storybrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get into a fight, like they always do, but this time Sam has had enough of the hunting life and leaves. All it takes is a couple of miles and a hole in the wall for them to realize that even though they can't stand each other at times, there's no place they'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Come Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the episode Scarecrow in Season 1, where Sam leaves Dean to go to California...if you watch the show...that doesn't exactly work out.

Dean paced back and forth in his motel room. He didn't actually think Sam would go.   
"Stupid" Dean hit himself in the head with his fist.   
"Dad always said 'Take care of Sammy'. You had one job Dean! One job!" Yelling Dean turned around and punched a whole in the wall. Dust and pieces of drywall went flying everywhere and it took Dean a second to get his breathing under control. Pulling his hand from the wall there were already a few scratches and bruises forming on his knuckles.   
Slowly, he walked over to the dingy motel bathroom and turned on the faucet. He avoided the mirror. He couldn't look at himself, if he did he'd probably punch that too. Hissing as his hand went under the cold water, he didn't hear the motel door open.   
***  
Sam had been walking for what felt like forever and his feet started to hurt before he realized what he was doing.   
Being alone with his thoughts is Sam's worse nightmare, and this walk hadn't been helping. At all.  
Dean just wanted the best for him, right? Always taking care of him, calling him Sammy.   
Sam smiled at that nickname. Dean never said 'I love you' very often, but 'Sammy' was one of his many ways of saying it.   
Now that Sam thinks about it, Dean was always there. He was always the person Sam had #1 on his mind. Not even Jess seemed that important sometimes.   
Realization hit Sam and his eyes widened, he had to go back home. Now.   
"Oh no" Sam sighed and with one last look at the horizon, he turned around and started walking back.   
***  
Sam opened the door to their motel room.   
"Dean".  
There was a faucet running and Sam walked in to the room.   
The room was a mess. A bottle of scotch sat at the coffee table, the bed was blur of sheets and pillows, and there was a--What?!   
"Dean!" Sam yelled with worry.   
The faucet stopped running and Dean came out of the bathroom with a hand towel wrapped in one hand.  
Immediately, Sam was running up to him and yanking at his hand.  
"Ow! Stop! Sam, what are you doing here?!" Dean's eyes were huge and glassy. He couldn't believe Sam had come back.  
"I came back for you. What happened to your hand? Did you punch the wall?" Sam was we quickly unwrapping the towel and exposing his bruises to the light.   
Dean just stood there in awe. He was a afraid if he moved Sam would stop touching him.   
"Does it hurt? Do we have ice in here?" Sam let go and Dean frowned at the loss of his touch.   
"Um yeah in the mini-fridge" Dean responded.  
Sam walked over to the fridge and got the ice.   
Dean stood still and just watched.   
"Well?" Sam had sat at the bed. "Come here."   
Dean swallowed around a lump in his throat and slowly walked towards the bed. Sitting down, Sam grabbed his hand and put it on his lap.   
Oh god, Dean thought.   
Sam wrapped the ice in the hand towel and slowly placed it on Dean's knuckles.  
"Why'd you do it, De?"   
Dean was shocked at the nickname. Sammy used to call him that back when he was still the #1 person in his life.  
"Um..." Sam was staring at him with wide eyes.   
"I couldn't stand the fact that I've let you go, Sam." Dean's eyes burned but he refused to break eye contact with Sam. His beautiful hazel eyes stared back at him and Dean kept going.   
"I was mad at myself. The one thing--the only purpose of my life was you...was to protect you, Sammy." Dean's hand was still on Sam's lap. "You mean everything to me." A tear fell down his cheek and Dean cursed for acting like a girl.   
"I love you."  
Dean's head snapped up and he stared at Sam. His little Sammy.  
"Wha--"  
"I love you." Sam had scooted closer on the bed and their bodies were touching from shoulder to ankles.   
Dean blushed and tried to take his hand away from Sam's lap.   
"No, don't"   
Dean tensed.  
"Dean..."  
***  
Sam couldn't believe what he had just said. He had fought with his feelings all his life and when he was out there, alone, he realized where his place is.  
"My place is with you, De."   
Dean stared back with those beautiful green eyes of his. From this close, Sam could see the freckles that covered his nose and cheekbones. God, there were so many. His lips were shiny and red. Sam wanted so desperately to kiss him.   
"When I was walking alone, I wished I could've reached the end of the road...but then I remembered that time Dad made us walk down a deserted road...."   
***  
Dean smiled at the memory. Sam and him and been rough housing in the back seat of the Impala and John got mad. He stopped the car in the middle of no where and made Sam and him walk the rest of the way.   
"Well I realized that..." Sam put his hand on Dean's forearm, sending a wave of electricity up his body.   
"When you walked with me, I wished the road would never end..."  
Sam's hand slowly made his way to Dean's face. He ran his thumb on his cheekbones and stared at him.  
"because I would rather be lost with you, then reach the end of the road without you."  
***  
Dean had been quiet the whole time and Sam didn't know if that was good or not. He waiting patiently for Dean's response, but a defending silence made its response instead. 

"Stay with me?" Dean asked, and Sam knew he was asking him to stay the night, but there was a certain tone to it. The question meant a lot more than that.   
Sam smiled and tugged on Dean's shirt.   
"Always"  
***  
Dean kisses him.  
At that moment, Dean knows that wherever Sam goes, he'll be right behind him.  
Always.


End file.
